Of Ghosts and Demons
by DramaMama117
Summary: Fiery red head Reagan is a psychic. The Ghost Adventures Crew invades her life. What ensues? A Zak/OC Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Reagan woke up ahead of her alarm, as per usual. She was unsure why she even set one anymore. She swung her legs off the side of her king size bed. She stretched and yawned. She slipped off the bed and walked over to her master bathroom, equipped with a steam shower and his and hers sinks. She started the shower, making the water as hot as her skin could stand. After stepping out of the shower she wrapped her long, layered, fiery orange/red hair in a towel and walked to her chef style kitchen and started the coffee pot. I should just get one of those single cup coffee makers, she thought to herself. She walked back to her bedroom to get dressed while the coffee brewed.

Dressed in her usual attire of jeans, a black t-shirt, gray converse, and black prayer beads, Reagan returned to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Extra cream and sugar. After polishing off her first cup while eating a bowl of cereal at her glass-topped dinner table, she poured another and went to her small study. A very small room, meant to be a second bedroom in her spacious apartment, that was only furnished with a tall bookshelf and a cluttered desk and an empty computer chair.

Reagan set her coffee cup on the right side of her laptop and sat in the gray computer chair. The laptop was turned on and Reagan began another day of writing that seemed to go nowhere. After all the work she had produced in an hour, about fifteen pages, she deleted it all. Crap, she thought, all crap. She had an up-coming deadline and couldn't seem to produce a few good chapters for her book in progress. A month to write five chapters. She was unsure if she could do it.

She got out of her chair and retrieved her cellphone. She needed a distraction from work for a few minutes. She called her mother, which was never a short phone call.

An hour and a half later Reagan was still walking around her house talking to her mother about not being able to produce any good writing and all the things her mother was up to while traveling the world.

"So, Reagan honey. Have you met anyone lately?"

"No, mom. I've been too busy trying to write a good damn chapter. I can't focus on men right now. They all just run away anyhow. Gift my ass. Curse is more like it. Going out in public sucks." Reagan was complaining again. Reagan had, at birth, received the gift of being clairvoyant and clairaudient. She was able to see and communicate with paranormal entities and hear people's thoughts. It plagued her as a child in elementary school, and led to her being homeschooled in middle and high school.

"Reagan that is not a healthy way to view the world. There is someone out there for you. But to find him, or her, you have to be out there and looking!" Her mother was always encouraging her to be free with herself and to experiment. Maybe that's my problem with men, she thought, do I belong with a woman? Reagan glanced at the clock on the wall in her living room above her small television. Already it was 2 o'clock and she'd gotten nothing done.

"I know. Hey, mom. I've gotta get back to work. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay honey. Remember! Him or her, they're out there."

"Thanks, mom. Love you. Bye," Reagan said and hung up. After heaving a heavy sigh she went back to her laptop. "Why can't you just write yourself?" she asked the machine. She began to type once again.

Two more hours later her cell phone rang. _'Who's gonna saaave the wooorld toniiight'_. Not me, Reagan thought as she answered the phone. The number was an unknown Nevada number so she answered formally.

"Hello, Reagan O'Connor's number. Who is this?" she asked politely.

"Hello, Ms. O'Connor," said a male voice on the other end.

"Hey Nick, wake up," said Zak. "It's time to get rollin'," he shouted as he shook his sleeping friend and coworker. Nick groaned and told Zak to go wake up Aaron, their other friend and coworker. Zak left Nick's hotel room and found Aaron's. He let himself in with the extra key Aaron had given him for this exact purpose. "Hey, man. Time to get up." Aaron rolled over and greeted Zak with a 'good morning'. Zak just looked at him.

"Fuck mornings," Zak said and closed the hotel room door. The trio met up in the hotel restaurant and ordered breakfast. "So guys today we're going to start interviews. There's a woman who says she was attacked in the warehouse."

"Awesome, there have been physical attacks?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. She said she'd tell us more once we interviewed her. Which is in about an hour." The Ghost Adventures Crew paid for their meal and went back to their rooms to get their gear and head out to the interview.

Forty-five minutes later they were sitting at Ellen's dinner table, a cup of coffee in front of each man.

"So, Ellen, Do you want to describe to us what happened to you in the warehouse?" Nick asked the middle-aged woman.

"Yeah, uh well, I was working late that night. Making sure everyone was out of the warehouse, finishing up some paperwork in my office on the third floor. When I walked out into the hallway to leave I heard some laughing. Really creepy laughing. So I asked if anyone was there and a deep, growly voice said, 'I'm here.' I freaked out; I knew I was there alone. So I ran to the elevator and they are really shiny so I saw a reflection of what was behind me, there was a black figure coming up behind me and when I turned around no one was there. So I hit the down button and the elevator came and I got in. Thinking I was going crazy."

"That's understandable," Zak told her comfortingly.

"Then while the elevator was going down I felt something grab hold of my hair and pull it really hard. Then I felt a slap on my left cheek and another on my right cheek," Ellen said as she started sniffling. "It pushed me against the wall and g -groped me. Then when the elevator doors opened it vanished. I got a copy of the elevator security tape. You can see my hair being pulled by a black figure." Ellen got up and grabbed a clear CD case out of the kitchen. "Here, you guys can keep it. I don't want to see it, ever again."

"Thank you, Ellen. We'll find out what did this. I promise," Zak said as her placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, thank you." Zak smiled and nodded at the woman. The trio left Ellen's, but not before she gave them a very interesting piece of information. "Have you guys talked to anyone who told you about Reagan O'Connor?"

"No, who is she?" Aaron asked.

"She's a psychic. She lives downtown in the Applegate Apartments. She's a family friend of mine. She might be able to help you. Here's her number," Ellen said as she wrote the number on Zak's hand with a sharpie. Zak took a quick glance at the number and thanked Ellen. When the three climbing into their rental SUV Zak called Reagan.

"Hello, Reagan O'Connor's number. Who is this?" asked a polite female voice.

"Hello, Ms. O'Connor," Zak said. "My name is Zak Bagans. Ellen Hartley gave me your number. She said you might be able to help me with an investigation my crew and I are conducting at the Gordon Warehouse."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"She told me you were a family friend. She told us that she was attacked by a black figure, and I've got evidence that she's telling the truth. She also told us that you were the only psychic in town."

"Ellen has no right telling you about me. So I suggest you don't call me again." Reagan hung up. Aaron grabbed Zak's phone and called her back.

"I told you not to call me again." She was very angry.

"Sorry, miss. My name is Aaron. I work with Zak. I just wanted to know why you couldn't help us out."

"Because that place is evil. No one should be in there and I told Ellen that. You guys shouldn't go either."

"Why not?" Aaron asked.

"It's not safe. People shouldn't even be working there."

"Would you consider doing a walk-through? We have some people taking us through the warehouse tomorrow afternoon, to point out the hotspots." Reagan was silent as she contemplated accompanying the three guys.

"Only in the walk-through? During the day? Not that that matters there, but still." Reagan's voice wavered slightly. Aaron thought she sounded afraid.

"Yes, to both questions. And Zak, Nick and I will be with you the entire time."

"Okay. When is it?" Reagan asked.

"Tomorrow at two o'clock. Then we get locked down at nine o'clock."

"Okay, I'll meet you there," Reagan sighed. Aaron could tell from the tone of her voice that she was not excited about the walk-through at all.

"Great, thank you Ms. O'Connor."

"One last thing. Call me Reagan."

"Will do, thank you. See you tomorrow." Aaron hung up and smiled smugly. "And that's how it's done!" He gloated. Zak shook his head as Nick laughed.

Reagan looked up at the expansive, worn down warehouse. The words 'Gordon Warehouse' were on the front in red paint that was almost completely chipped away. The corrugated metal walls were dented and rusting in almost every possible place. The doors were almost falling off their hinges, and most of the windows were broken out. Reagan sighed and sat down on the ground and crossed her legs.

Ten minutes later the rumble of a large, diesel engine invaded Reagan's mind. She looked up to see an SUV holding three guys. The person she saw climb out was the large one with slight stubble on his chin and an exquisitely sculpted faux-hawk, which probably took about half an hour to create. The second was a smaller man, his hair was combed back and gelled, he had a neatly trimmed goatee and he held a camera perched on his shoulder. The third man to get out was bald and he had a longer goatee and a bigger camera in his hand. After the three exited the SUV another car pulled up and parked behind the SUV. A man, whom Reagan had seen at her local grocery store many times, emerged from the passenger side door. Ellen came around from the driver's side and Reagan glowered for a few seconds.

"Reagan, I presume?" Asked the man with the faux-hawk as he held out a hand. _Man, she's hot._ Reagan rolled her eyes and thought, awesome, a pervert. Just great. He had no walls up. No walls meant easy possession.

"The one and only." Reagan took his hand after standing up and shook it firmly.

"I'm Zak Bagans," he told her while he smiled proudly.

"Cool." Reagan dropped Zak's hand and saw the bald man walk over to her.

"I'm Aaron, the second one you talked to on the phone." _She's so tiny, I hope she doesn't get scared. _Reagan raised an eyebrow. So none of them have walls, she thought.

"Nice to meet you, Aaron." She smiled brightly. She liked this one. He had innocent thoughts.

"And I am Nick," said the smallest of the three men as he shook her hand. _Damn, strong grip for such a small person. Ouch._ Reagan smiled at the thought she picked up from him. The man she recognized form the grocery store introduced himself as Jeremy, Ellen's next door neighbor and the current owner of the Gordon Warehouse. Reagan shook his hand as well. No thoughts from him or Ellen. Ellen knew to keep her walls up around the red head.

"So, Jeremy, you wanna show us the hot spots in this place?" Zak asked excitedly as he clapped his hands together.

"Yeah, let's go on in." Jeremy opened the front door and immediately Reagan felt static electricity wash over her body. That place was full of spirits. The group walked in the building in a single file line, Jeremy then Zak, then Nick, then Ellen, then Reagan, then Aaron, who closed the door behind him. I heard the trio's thoughts go wild with excitement. _Spooky. Awesome. It's so huge! Damn I hope we don't get lost. Maybe I can get her alone… _

Reagan chuckled at the last thought, it was obvious to her that it was Zak. He'd been thinking such thoughts since he'd set eyes on her. Ellen turned around and gave Reagan a questioning look. Reagan shook her head as if to say 'nothing'. Jeremy began talking about the history of the dilapidated building and how he came to own it, a family inheritance. Once they reached the heart of the building, where the elevator was, the trio had Ellen stand in the elevator and describe what happened to her there.

Reagan couldn't help but watch as the spirits passed all around them. Many were dressed in jumpsuits with the Gordon's Warehouse logo printed on the front. Most of the spirits just walked by, not even acknowledging the group's presence. Those were residual energies. Two stopped to watch the group. One was a woman, who seems interested in Nick. She appeared next to the athletic man. The woman was very short, shorter than Reagan, so she was looking almost straight up at him.

"Whoa, guys. I feel like there's something standing right next to me. It's cold and I can feel the energy," Nick said.

"That's because she's standing next to you," Reagan blurted out.

"Who?" Zak asked her.

"I don't know. Some factory worker. She seems to like him. She's smiling up at him." The trio looked at Reagan, surprised she'd said anything. Reagan resumed her silent state as she felt a darker presence enter the area they were in. Zak glanced over at the small red head and noticed that she seemed suddenly uneasy, but he said nothing, remembering that she didn't like him much during their first phone call.

Reagan scanned the room full of spirits, searching for the dark presence. She gasped when she spotted it. A demon. He was a big, hulking, black form of swirling smoke. He had red eyes that stared into Reagan, as if he was staring straight into her soul. Which he probably was.

"We need to leave now." Reagan turned and started walking to the front door, but stopped when she realized no one was following her.

"No, we're not leaving. We're finishing the walk-through," Zak told her. He was concerned about her sudden change in demeanor.

"No. We need to leave, now! Or there won't be a walk-through to have," Reagan warned. "Now, c'mon."

"Why? What changed?" Aaron asked. He could feel the heaviness of the demon in the room, but did not understand what it truly was.

"It's here. Now. And it's trying to mark me. Please, can we just leave? This is why you brought me. To help. So let me help by getting you all outta here."

"What's here?" Zak asked. He knew deep down, but needed to hear her say the word and he didn't know why.

"The demon."

"A demon? We've faced demons before. They're nothing. Just cowards," Zak spat. The demon turned it's red eyes toward Zak and slowly slinked towards the tall man.

"You challenge me, mundane little human?" the demon asked Zak. Not knowing that it couldn't hear him. Reagan stood still, she could tell her eyes were wide with fear.

"We're going to be locked in here and I will make you leave. You will never hurt a living soul ever again." Zak stood tall and spoke loudly. Reagan knew what was coming. The black smoke flashed over to her and grabbed her right forearm and threw her into a wall. Reagan hit her head and passed out. Zak and Aaron rushed over to her and tried to wake her up. They were unsuccessful, and they decided that they needed to get her to the hospital. The group rushed out of the warehouse, with Zak carrying Reagan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reagan tried to open her eyes but seemed to not have enough energy to do so. She groaned as she tried to move her right arm, it burned with what felt like the intensity of the sun. Reagan yelped at the immense pain and brought her left hand over to rub the burning area. At this point Reagan had opened her eyes and squinted at the fluorescent lights above where she was laying. She looked around the room, it was obvious to her that she was in a hospital by the type of bed she was laying on and what she was wearing. How did I get here? she thought.

Reagan then turned her attention to her right forearm, where pain was radiating from. It was wrapped in white gauze. She lifted the edge of the soft material and saw the beginning of a very bad burn. The demon, he marked me, she thought. Reagan looked around the room again. It was a small room, but had three chairs around her bed. She figured Nick, Aaron, and Zak had visited her. She saw a small analog clock on a table next to her. 6:54 a.m.

The red head found her remote and pressed the nurse button. A nurse come on the intercom in her room and asked what she needed.

"I just want to know why I'm here," Reagan attempted to say loudly, hoping the intercom picked up her raspy voice. She was extremely thirsty. "Can I have some water as well?"

"Of course. Someone will be there to help you in just a minute," said the cheery voice of the female nurse.

"Okay, thank you." Reagan raised the back of her bed up so she could sit up. Her head hurt and she felt slightly woozy. I did hit my head pretty hard when it threw me, she thought.

About five minutes later a nurse knocked on her door and walked in. He was in his mid-twenties, like Reagan, and had shaggy, light brown hair. He had blue eyes and a sweet, smiling face. Reagan smiled back and the man asked what she needed.

"I'd really like some water, and to know why I'm here."

"Well, Miss O'Connor, you have a severe concussion and a very large burn on your right forearm. We're going to keep you overnight to make sure you don't have any troubles with the concussion. Also, since you're awake now, the doctor would like to see you. She's got some questions."

"Alright, yeah whenever she's free. Am I allowed to get up?" Reagan asked. She really had to pee.

"With assistance. Do you need to get up?" He asked, almost like he was confused as to why she would need to be out of bed.

"Yeah, I need to use the restroom."

"Alright, I'll help you get in there and just call out for me when you get done." The nurse helped Reagan into the bathroom, although she felt okay enough to walk by herself. And sure enough when she was done and called to him, he knocked and came in to help her walk back out to her bed.

Reagan spent most of her morning watching lame hospital television and eating gross hospital food, until around 3 o'clock, when Ellen brought her some clothes from her apartment.

"Reagan, I'm so sorry about what happened in there. I never should have given them your number. It wasn't my place." Ellen had started crying as she sat down in one of the three chairs.

"It's okay, Ellen. I'm fine." Reagan did agree with Ellen, she shouldn't have given out Reagan's number. Reagan had Ellen help her change into the green long sleeve shirt and the pair of dark gray sweats that Ellen brought for her. Afterwards Ellen asked about the bandage on Reagan, after much prodding from Ellen Reagan decided to tell her.

"You have to tell Zak!"

"Why should I tell him? He'll just provoke the damn thing again."

"He does it because he cares. He wants to help."

"Well pissing it off won't help anyone."

"Maybe he could find a priest to help?"

"No, Ellen. I'll deal with it once they let me out of the hospital." Reagan soon had Ellen leave, claiming she was tired and needed to rest. Ellen gracefully bowed out and left Reagan alone to figure out what she was going to do about the demon that had marked her soul as his.

Around 6 o'clock there was a knock on Reagan's hospital room door. It opened to reveal Aaron, Nick, and Zak. She was greeted with a big hug and smooch on the cheek from Aaron, a hand on the shoulder from Nick, and a nod from Zak. After the greetings the three sat in the chairs surrounding Reagan's bed.

"So, what all was wrong with you?" Aaron asked.

"I got a mild concussion. Still haven't told them how I got it, that's pissing them off. But it's not like they'd believe me." Reagan raked her right hand through her long red hair, causing her sleeve to slip down and reveal the bandage on her forearm. Zak noticed and stood up to walk over to her right side.

"What was that?" he asked as he reached for her hand.

"It's nothing." Reagan yanked her hand away from him. Zak snatched her hand up and lifted her sleeve.

"Why do you have a bandage on your arm?" Zak asked. Reagan looked at Aaron in panic. She knew he'd react badly to what she knew it was, even after only knowing him for a short time.

"It's nothing, Zak," Reagan snarled.

"Reagan, what is it?" Aaron asked. Reagan could hear Zak cursing at her in his head. _The damn stubborn girl knows it's not good, so why the fuck won't she tell me?_ Reagan groaned and started unwrapping the bandage after pulling her hand out of Zak's. The more she revealed, the more Aaron started to freak out.

"That's a damn hand print burned onto your arm! Why is there a hand print on your arm?!" Aaron shouted. Zak hushed him, reminding him that they were in a hospital.

"It marked me."

"Marked you for what?" Zak asked. He was still standing next to Reagan, but now his head was bowed down as far as it could for and the voice he spoke in was angry and hushed.

"Marked my soul as his." Reagan felt the burn of tears in her eyes. Zak left her hospital room in a rush. Nick followed him.

"Zak, where you going man?" Nick asked as he grabbed Zak's shoulder.

"I'm going to go fix it."

"You can't fix anything right now. Not while you're angry. You're more open when you're angry."

"You think I don't fucking know that, Nick?"

"I think you should stop and think about what you're doing before you get yourself hurt."

"I'm fine. Reagan's not and it's my fault."

"Man, just wait. Let me go get Aaron and we'll all go back to Gordon's Warehouse." Nick slapped Zak on the back and jogged back to Reagan's hospital room and soon emerged with Aaron.

"Let's go," Aaron said as he fished the SUV keys out of his pocket. The three were soon on their way to the old, dilapidated warehouse.

Zak, Nick, and Aaron walked into the warehouse without any video cameras. Zak held a spirit box, in hopes of contacting the demon.

"Are you here?" Zak asked after turning on the spirit box.

"Who are you looking for?" asked a deep, snarling voice.

"The demon who harmed the red headed woman yesterday." Zak was already beginning to become angry. He took a few deep breaths before a response came.

"So, you're looking for me," the same voice confirmed.

"What did you do to her arm?" Aaron asked.

"I marked her," the voice came through again. It was so clear that the trio began wondering just how powerful this thing was.

"Why did you mark her?" Zak asked. He was growing more and more angry by the second.

"Because she's mine. She's special." The voice made the energy in the room grow darker, almost as if it was making the entire room darker, the more it spoke.

"Well you can't fucking have her," Zak yelled and threw the spirit box at a wall. Aaron and Nick jumped at the sudden loud noise. Zak picked up a small sheet of metal and threw that too. At which point, Nick rushed over to him and tried to calm him down. He knew that the situation could only get worse. Just before Zak picked up a small chair and threw it the demon laughed very audibly to the trio. Zak immediately stalked out of the warehouse, knowing the demon could occupy him at such a high level of emotion.

Nick and Aaron followed quickly, both freaking out internally. "Zak, man. What the hell was that?" Aaron asked. Zak was quiet. Not just normally quiet though. He was seething. He was breathing heavily and his face was slightly red.

"Zak you need to calm down, now," Nick told him. Zak sat down in the SUV's passenger seat and slammed the door shut. _This is going to end. Now._ He thought.

* * *

_I'm so done being here, _Reagan thought as she sat in the wheelchair the nurse insisted she be wheeled out to Ellen's car in. There was nothing fun to do at the hospital, not to mention that she couldn't get any work done while sitting in the very uncomfortable hospital bed she was forced to sleep in. Reagan impatiently waited for a nurse to bring her the paperwork she needed to sign. She stared at the bandage on her arm. What does it mean? she asked herself. Nothing good, obviously. Reagan heaved a heavy sigh just as the nurse walked in.

"You seem ready to leave. Sorry that it took so long to gather up all the paperwork. One of our computers just totally stopped working. Anyways, here you go. Just sign here and here and you can go. Is there someone picking you up?"

"Yeah, I've got a ride. Thank you." Reagan signed the paperwork and a male nurse wheeled her out to be picked up by Ellen. Reagan glanced around, she felt very uneasy, but she didn't understand why. "Thank you for taking me home Ellen."

"No problem sweetie. It's the least I could do. I mean I pretty much caused the entire fiasco. Have you talked to the guys yet?"

"Only once while I was in the hospital. They left after Zak got all pissy about my arm."

"Why?" Ellen asked. _I wonder why Zak is angry about Reagan's arm._

"I don't know. Ask him yourself."

"Maybe I will," Ellen thought out loud.

Ten minutes later, Reagan plastered on a fake smile and thanked Ellen for taking her home again.

"No problem sweetie, call me if you need anything."

"I will, thanks." Reagan waved at Ellen with her not bandaged arm and walked to her apartment. The closer she got to her apartment the bigger the uneasy feeling was and the harder it was for her to ignore. Reagan kept looking around, she felt like someone or something was following her, but as she surveyed the area for the third time, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Reagan pulled out her phone and called Aaron.

"Aaron Goodwin, how may I help you?"

"Hey, it's Reagan. I just got home, but something isn't right. I think it's here with me. I can't see it yet but it just feels wrong in here."

"Alright. Just stay as calm as you can. The more upset you get the more open you are. Please, stay calm. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Reagan put her phone down on the counter once Aaron hung up. She took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly. She set down her bag of clothes and went into the kitchen.

"You know, I never understood why you humans need so much luxury. You have very expensive things." Reagan saw the black figure with red eyes sitting on the counter next to her fridge.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Here in your apartment, or here on Earth?" The black figure was no longer a cloudy figure made of swirling smoke. It had the shape of a man, a tall man, with a definitive outline. His voice was deep and loud, so loud that it shook Reagan's ear drums when he spoke.

"My apartment. I take it you've been draining me to get stronger."

"Ah, my little psychic. How did you know?" He chuckled and clapped his hands together.

"You're darker and more defined. Not to mention louder." If he had a face Reagan was sure he'd be smiling proudly.

"Yes, and how do I look?" The demon slid off the counter and walked over to Reagan. He reached a black hand out to caress her cheek. Reagan flinched before responding to his question.

"Fantastic," Reagan replied in a very dry, sarcastic voice. Reagan heard a knock on her door and almost ran to open it.

* * *

Aaron threw his phone onto his bed and ran to Zak's room and started banging on the door. He kept hammering on the door until Zak opened it.

"Dude, what's with the hammering?"

"It's Reagan. It found her. She called me. It's at her apartment." Aaron was out of breath by the time he finished his explanation.

"Go get Nick and the car. I'll meet you guys out there." Zak appeared to be calm as he closed the door and began gathering some of his equipment that littered the room. He stuffed a spirit box, a camera, an EMF detector, and an ovilus into a duffel bag and pulled out his cellphone.

"Father, I need your help. I have a friend who's in trouble. She's marked."

"Give me the address and I'll meet you there."

"Thank you, Father." Zak hung up the phone and texted Reagan's address to the priest. Zak ran out of his room, the gear in his duffel bag clattered together as he ran down the stairs and out to the SUV his two coworkers were in.

"I called Father Jim and he's going to meet us there as soon as he can. Drive Aaron, now," Zak ordered. The crew sped off to the Applegate Apartments.

Zak rapped on Reagan's door until she opened it. She looked pale and afraid. "We're here now. It's okay." Zak put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her but she flinched away from him. He quickly pulled his hand away and walked into the apartment.

"Where is it, Reagan?" Nick asked her. She pointed to the big, black recliner that was on the left side of the comfortable looking couch.

"He's laughing at you. All three of you. He says you can't help me now." Reagan looked down at her hands as she sat on the very edge of the couch, as far away from the invisible demon as she could get.

* * *

_I need her to be okay._ Reagan sighed. Zak needed to learn to keep his thoughts to himself. Reagan was had begun to get a headache. She crossed her arms on her knees and laid her head down.

"You okay?" Aaron asked as he kneeled next to her and started rubbing her back.

"My head hurts." She lifted her head back up and saw Aaron next to her. "Please don't let it hurt me, Aaron." She saw a veil of sadness fall over his face. _She should be asking me that. _Reagan rolled her eyes and glared at Zak, who was standing a foot away from her and Aaron but not looking at them. Reagan was quickly getting upset with Zak's thoughts but was interrupted by a soft knock on her front door. "Who's that?" she asked everyone in the room.

"I took the liberty of calling in some back up. His name is Jim. Father Jim," Zak said. He opened the door and greeted the priest with a firm handshake.

"Is this the friend you spoke of?" the priest asked as he gestured toward Reagan. Zak confirmed his question with a nod and Reagan seemed even more troubled. She began to get angry.

"A fucking priest? Are you stupid? This thing has marked me. It isn't going to be fucking afraid of a priest." Reagan cringed as the demon laughed out loud.

"How right you are, my dear."

"Would you shut up?!" She screamed at what looked like an empty recliner to everyone else in the room.

"I think you may want to sit down. I think we should talk," the priest said as he urged her to sit back on the couch. The man sat next to her and introduced himself. She shook his hand, regretting that decision when it seared her palm. She sucked in a breath between her teeth as she shook her hand to try to rid it of the burning sensation. "I think might need my help dear. I'm experienced in this area, and I can recognize a possession when I see one. You are almost fully possessed." Father Jim stood and began gathering everything he'd need and put it on her coffee table. _This is all my fault._ Both in Zak's and Aaron voices rang through her head, loud and clear. "You're a very special person aren't you?" Father Jim asked.

"I'm psychic."

"That's why it wants you. You're incredibly strong and it knows. But don't worry. I will help you." Reagan grimaced as she felt the burning grow where the hand print was on her arm. "Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"The mark he left on you."

"Yeah," Reagan said and nodded. She started to unwrap the bandage that concealed the nasty burn. The priest reached out to hold her hand and she let him, even though it caused unimaginable pain to tear up her arm and spread through her body. She gritted her teeth in pain and groaned. Zak was at her side immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It burns," she ground out.

"That's a side effect of the possession. Don't worry I'll let go in a few seconds. I just need to examine the mark." Father Jim soon dropped Reagan's hand and she sighed in relief. "We need to start the exorcism before she's fully possessed."


End file.
